gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Element Knight 375/General Update for those Interested!
Hey everybody! I kind of have a lot to talk about after what's happened over the past couple of months. First off, I just reached 4,000 edits on this wiki. I feel personally staggered by that; you can't even begin to imagine my excitement. I know there are other wikis where people have reached over 10,000 edits, or some insane number like that, but this milestone is more special for me because I like to think that all the edits I've made, even the most minor ones, are a sort of labor of love. I've created a little bit for every edit I've made, and the fact that I've done it 4,000 times just feels special to me. So, once again, thanks to all of you for encouraging me and keeping me from feeling like I'm creating only to satisfy myself. Secondly, my most well-liked signature idea, The Element Chronicles, is now completely done. That is, I've finally got around to adding in all the details I wanted to, and I now feel satisfied with it as a whole. This is a goal I've been wanting to reach for a long time, and it feels good to finally have it in my rearview mirror. So, if any of you are intrigued, feel free to check the page out here. Now, speaking of TEC, a lot of you have wondered if I'm planning to make a sequel to it. I was interested in the idea of doing that, and I've even thought of a story for one, but I realized the problem with doing a sequel. The point of a sequel is to expand on what came before it, by doing things like tweaking gameplay problems and changing how the game is set up based on the development of its predecessor. Since Element Chronicles isn't an actual, fully developed game, there's no reference point to determine what should be changed for a sequel, and I feel like changing the formula simply for the sake of making another page would be pointless. As such, even though I'm going to make a TEC2 page at some point, I'm going to boil it down mainly to story, and maybe I'll allow other writers to expand on the gameplay if they want to showcase how they would make the game. Also, for those who may be wondering, I'm planning to start making new pages relatively soon. You may have noticed that I haven't made a new page since Emblem Warriors; this is partly because I wanted to make some changes to my older ideas, but it's also because I did have any good new ideas. Since then, I've come up with a couple good ones, so I'll probably be starting work on them along with tweaking my older works. Once I'm done with all of that, I'll be open to give more feedback or do more collaborations (like the one with BlueSaga which I HAVEN'T forgotten about!). Plus, I may be able to give more attention to the forum, and I've also been considering making a return to The Game Reviews Wiki now that I know more about game design, and have generally played more games. That's all I have to say for now, so thanks for bearing with me this whole time. Hopefully you're looking forward to what I have coming up! Peace! EK, or Gavin Category:Blog posts